Lightweight
The lightweight division in mixed martial arts can refer to a number of different weight classes: * The UFC & Strikeforce lightweight division, which groups competitors within 146 to 155 lb (67 to 70 kg) * The DREAM & Sengoku lightweight division, which limits competitors to 154 lb (70 kg) * The Shooto lightweight division, which limits competitors to 143 lb (65 kg) * The Pancrase lightweight division, which formerly limited competitors to 152 lb (69 kg) now revised to 155 lb (70 kg) * The PRIDE (defunct) lightweight division, which limited competitors to 160 lb (73 kg) Ambiguity and clarification For the sake of uniformity, most American mixed martial arts media outlets consider Lightweight competitors to be between 146 and 155 lb (66 and 70 kg). This encompasses The Shooto Welterweight division (154 lb / 70 kg). The UFC's lightweight division was reinstated at UFC 58 after falling into disuse following UFC 49. Sean Sherk, a former welterweight contender, defeated Kenny Florian at UFC 64, becoming the first UFC lightweight champion since 2002. The lightweight limit, as defined by the Nevada State Athletic Commission, is 155 lb (70 kg). Notable lightweights in MMA The listed competitors below are subjected to weight limits between 154 and 160 lb (70 and 73 kg): * BJ Penn, UFC lightweight champion, former UFC welterweight champion * Shinya Aoki, DREAM lightweight champion, WAMMA lightweight champion & DREAM 2008 lightweight tournament finalist * Mizuto Hirota, former SRC lightweight champion and former Cage Force lightweight champion * Eddie Alvarez, Bellator lightweight champion, former BodogFIGHT welterweight champion * Vitor Ribeiro, Cage Rage world lightweight champion, former Shooto 154-pound champion * Gilbert Melendez, Strikeforce lightweight MMA champion, former WEC lightweight champion, PRIDE veteran * Ben Henderson, WEC lightweight champion * Takanori Gomi, final PRIDE lightweight champion, PRIDE 2005 lightweight Grand Prix champion, former Shooto welterweight champion * Sean Sherk, former UFC lightweight champion * Satoru Kitaoka, former SRC lightweight champion * Tatsuya Kawajiri, former Shooto 154-pound champion * Jens Pulver, first UFC lightweight champion, WEC veteran. * Josh Thomson, former Strikeforce lightweight champion, UFC veteran * Jamie Varner, former WEC lightweight champion, UFC veteran * Joe Stevenson, welterweight winner of The Ultimate Fighter 2, former KOTC welterweight and lightweight champion, former ROF welterweight champion, former RITC welterweight champion * Hayato Sakurai, PRIDE veteran, former Shooto middleweight champion * Joachim Hansen, PRIDE veteran, former Shooto 154-pound champion, former DREAM lightweight champion * Rob McCullough, former WEC lightweight champion * Clay Guida, former Strikeforce lightweight champion, notable UFC lightweight fighter * Roger Huerta UFC contender, former IFC welterweight and lightweight champion * Caol Uno, HERO'S and UFC veteran, former Shooto welterweight champion * JZ Calvancante, K-1 HERO's 2006 middleweight Grand Prix champion, K-1 HERO's 2007 middleweight Grand Prix champion, former Shooto welterweight Americas champion * Norifumi "Kid" Yamamoto, K-1 HERO's 2005 middleweight Grand Prix champion * Genki Sudo, K-1 HERO's 2005 lightweight Grand Prix finalist, UFC and Pancrase veteran * Nate Diaz, winner of The Ultimate Fighter 5 lightweight tournament. * Kenny Florian, TUF season 1, Pan-American BJJ medalist, NAGA BJJ superfight champion, UFC contender * Efrain Escudero, lightweight winner of The Ultimate Fighter 8 * Ross Pearson, lightweight winner of The Ultimate Fighter 9 * Mac Danzig, winner of The Ultimate Fighter 6 welterweight tournament. * Paul Jenkins, first Cage Rage Middleweight Champion, former Cage Rage British Welterweight Champion, Category:Weight classes